Respect the Nerd!
by Firehawk242
Summary: Timmy's had enough of Riven harassing him. It's time for some payback. Done for the Prankster Challenge on WCFC. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

**Word count, minus disclaimer and word count: 1,043**

"Geek."

"Nerd."

"Wimp."

Timmy shook his head. He'd heard Riven say those words so many times he was starting to hear them even when Riven wasn't there. He didn't exactly object to the first two, but that third one...

Today in practice, Riven had done it again, asking why Timmy had even bothered to show up. Just because he wasn't as strong as the others didn't mean he couldn't fight!

Timmy shook his head again. How could he get Riven to respect him, or at least stop bothering him? He sighed and walked towards the hanger. He had some upgrades he wanted to make to the Owl, and he wanted to get started on them as soon as possible. As he walked towards the ship, something caught his eye.

Riven's Windrider.

An evil idea suddenly occurred to Timmy and he gave a smile that would have terrified everyone who knew him. The upgrades could wait.

* * *

Riven headed down to the vehicle hanger. He had today off and he and Musa were going to go spend it in Magix. He didn't feel like waiting for a bus, and using the Owl for just him was overkill. No, he was going to have some fun. He went over to his Windrider.

Settling himself in the seat, he turned the machine on. It hummed to life, rising a short way off the ground.

"Now, to go pick up Musa at Alfea." Riven muttered as he put his helmet on.

"Destination acknowledged." A mechanical voice said. "Autopilot engaged. Safety mode activated."

Riven had just enough time to give a surprised "What?" before safety straps burst from the seat of the bike, strapping him down securely. It drifted out of the hanger and began puttering towards Alfea at a leisurely pace.

"What the heck is going on?" Riven demanded, unable to even move. "Deactivate auto-pilot! Deactivate safety mode! Let me go!" The machine did not respond, continuing to drift towards Alfea. "Somebody get me off this thing!"

* * *

Musa was waiting at Alfea, starting to get worried. Riven might be a jerk sometimes, but he wasn't the sort to be late. Where was he?

Riven slowly puttered out of the forest. Musa advanced, rather cross with him. "You kept me waiting for half an hour!" Musa exclaimed. "We're going to be late for the- What happened to you?" She stared at the straps holding Riven against the seat.

"Nothing." Riven grumbled. "Nothing at all. Now help me get out of this thing!"

Musa looked the machine over. "I'm not sure how to get you out." She admitted. "Unless you want me to blow up the bike, I think you're stuck. Maybe Tecna can help."

"Great. Just what I need. More people seeing this." Riven muttered. "Get Tecna."

* * *

"How did this happen?" Tecna asked as she surveyed the bike. "Windriders don't have these features."

"I don't know how it happened and I don't care!" Riven said. "Get me out!"

"I'm not very familiar with Windriders." Tecna said. "Who normally takes care of them for you?"

"Timmy."

"I'll call him. Hopefully he can fix it."

"Oh great, now the nerd gets to see me like this..."

Tecna pulled out her phone and dialed. "Hey Timmy, it's Tecna. Could you come over to Alfea? Riven's having trouble with his Windrider. Twenty minutes? Thanks Timmy." She turned to Riven. "He'll be here in a bit."

"Great."

* * *

Timmy landed the Owl in the quad at Alfea with the precision of an expert pilot. He stepped out and walked over to where Riven's Windrider was parked. He was carrying the Owl's onboard toolbox with him.

"Thanks for coming so quickly Timmy." Musa said. "I can't believe this happened today. Riven and I were going to go to a concert, but at this rate we're almost certainly going to be late. We're definitely not going to have time for lunch first."

"We can take the Owl." Timmy said. "It'll be much faster, and maybe you can still make that concert."

"Thanks, but first you should see about getting Riven out of his bike."

"Let me take a look." Timmy bent over, looking at the bike's chassis.

"What's wrong with it?" Tecna asked.

"Nothing." Timmy said. "Everything seems to be working perfectly."

"Then why is it holding me prisoner?" Riven asked.

"Because it's one of the prototypes. Early production run Windriders had some features that were removed later. It looks like you activated the 'kid mode'."

"'Kid mode'?" Tecna asked. "What's that?"

"It was a feature on the Windrider for if you needed to transport a child with it, but couldn't take them yourself. It was designed to keep the child safe, and take them to wherever it was told to go."

"Great. Now how do you deactivate it?" Riven asked.

"Just a moment." Timmy pulled off a small access panel. he hooked his fingers in under the metal and pressed a small concealed button. The straps retracted, releasing Riven. "See? Easy."

"Uh, thanks." Riven said sheepishly. They loaded the Windrider into the Owl and they flew to the concert.

* * *

That evening, Riven went to Timmy's room and knocked. The door opened to reveal Timmy. His computer was on with the program he used to communicate with Tecna up and running.

"Uh, I'm not very good at this sort of thing, but, thanks Timmy. You really saved me back there."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It wasn't that hard."

"Yeah, but..."

"It's not a big deal. I can remove it tomorrow so you never have to worry about it again too."

"Really? Thanks!" A sudden thought occurred to Riven. "Please don't tell the other guys."

"No problem." His computer gave a soft ding. "Oops, gotta go. See you later." He closed the door and went back over to his computer. A new message from Tecna popped up.

_He didn't figure out it was you? _Tecna's message read.

Timmy smiled and began typing. _Apparently not! But I think he's learned a little respect for the nerd!_


End file.
